


Y entonces serás sólo mío

by AgenteYumi



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I would put more tags buuuuuut it would become a MASIVE spoiler
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenteYumi/pseuds/AgenteYumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayano decidió, en vez de usar la violencia para separar a sus posibles rivales de amores, hacer de la casamentera. Así, todos podrían llegar a tener un final feliz. Incluso si ella se desvía de su objetivo principal, nadie saldría herido.</p><p>Bueno, la verdad es que siempre sale alguien herido. Y siempre hay alguien dispuesto a provocar heridas con tal de continuar con su juego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Este amor será el final

**Author's Note:**

> El título de la historia salió por "Bara no hitsugi", canción del personaje Chiri Kitsu, de Sayonara Zetsubou sensei (otro personaje con tendencias yandere).

Quien viera a Ayano Aishi no sospechaba que no era más que un cascarón vacío.  Cada sonrisa meticulosamente ensayada para parecerse a las de las idols que veía en revistas y seriales que no le interesaban pero que de todos modos veía. Por que si fuera por ella, difícilmente hablaría o sonreiría o haría cualquier cosa, ya que no sentía la motivación para hacer nada. Simplemente hacía las cosas, aún las relacionadas con socializar, porque tenían que hacerse.

Sin embargo y tal como un sabio chino dijo alguna vez “El tazón es más útil si está vacío”. Un día, ella chocó contra un chico y finalmente su interior se llenó de una calidez que no conocía y que, siguiendo los lineamientos que había aprendido en tantos doramas, seguro debía ser amor, porque era así como se conocían los futuros novios, chocando el uno contra el otro en la calle.

-Lo siento tanto, debería fijarme por donde camino- se disculpó el desconocido, ayudándole a ponerse de pie.- Voy tan tarde a la escuela que… en fin. Mi nombre es Taro Yamada. ¿Y el tuyo?

Ayano se quedó congelada en su lugar y balbució como si hubiera olvidado de pronto como hablar.

-Soy Ayano Aishi.- hizo una pequeña reverencia y se acomodó el cabello con mano temblorosa-. Creo… creo que vamos a la misma escuela ¿Verdad?

-¡Ahí estás, Taro!- gritó una chica de llamativo y largo cabello anaranjado y corrió a jalarle la mano, ignorando que había alguien más con él, más a propósito que por descuido-. ¡Nos van a dejar afuera si no apresuras el paso, _tonto_!

Mientras ambos seguían su camino, Ayano no pudo. Lo que ella llamaba amor estaba siendo reemplazado por algo mucho más primitivo y salvaje. Decidió nombrarlo ira.  
Todo el día estuvo de mal humor pensando en aquella chica que se interponía y acaparaba al que había descubierto que era su senpai. Y hubiera seguido así toda la semana hasta que recibió aquel misterioso mensaje de texto donde aquella dueña de los secretos de todos le hacía algunas sugerencias respecto al destino de su rival de amores, de quien sólo sabía dos cosas: que era amiga de la infancia de Taro y su nombre, Osana Najimi.

_“Ojalá algo terrible le pasara.Tienes hasta el viernes”_

La chica preparaba la cena mientras meditaba sobre los mensajes con la llamada Info-chan. Sólo un día le había bastado para darse cuenta de muchas posibilidades para hacerles daño a quien se interpusiera entre ella y el objeto de sus pasiones. Por ejemplo, podría citarla en el techo y aventarla, la constitución de Osana le permitía suponer que no opondría resistencia. O simplemente ahogarla en el excusado o la fuente si estaba sola. El problema sería deshacerse del cuerpo. Su escuela, pese a tener un historial algo sombrío, era muy popular en la ciudad y estaban en su cupo casi máximo, además de que corría el rumor de que los profesores estaban entrenados en autodefensa, así que llegar a un lugar seguro y disponer de la evidencia sería un proceso largo y tedioso.

Por otro lado, tenía que parecer una persona normal y fácil de querer para Taro, si quería llamar su atención, cualquier desliz podría significar la ruina en su intento por ganarse su corazón. Si la veía cargando una potencial arma o manchada de sangre, podría irse ganando una reputación muy extraña. E intentar inculpar a sus rivales no haría más que hacer que su amado se forjara una opinión desfavorable sobre las mujeres. Y eso tampoco le convenía.  
La sala quedó a oscuras ya que el foco principal se había fundido de repente. Un poco molesta y a regañadientes, bajó al sótano. Por lo general su padre se encargaba de los desperfectos, pero en su ausencia y sin tener conocimiento de cuando volvería, tenía que ser muy cuidadosa con el dinero que le habían dejado, por lo cual no podía llamar a nadie para que le ayudara.  
Al prender la luz del sótano, notó dos cintas de audio, dispuestas cada una en una esquina. Con cinta de papel, ponía en cada una “Nuestros soniditos de amor”, además de estar numeradas.

-¡Ay, qué asco! ¡Se grabaron teniendo sexo!- chilló, casi queriendo lanzar lejos la grabación, con profunda repugnancia. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, la curiosidad le picó. Buscó el viejo reproductor de cintas y colocó la primera. Para el momento en que finalizó la segunda, se sintió como una desconocida en su propia casa. Gracias a las leyendas del pueblo, conocía la historia del fantasma de su escuela, así como del periodista que había intentado incriminar a una alumna de esa escuela y como esa chica había sido declarada inocente. Todo encajaba ahora. Un vértigo comenzó a invadirla, tuvo que sujetarse de la pared para evitar caer.

Todos estos años había creído que su familia era normal, si bien su padre parecía tener algún tipo de transtorno de ansiedad y temblaba si veía a su madre sosteniendo un cuchillo. Ahora comprendía todo lo que él había pasado a lo largo de esos años, incluso su concepción y nacimiento debió de haberle provocado sufrimiento al pobre hombre, por no hablar de que, sabiendo que ese comportamiento sociópata era cosa de familia, su padre habría vivido todos estos años temiendo que Ayano se convirtiera en algo similar, si es que acaso la quería realmente.  Ryoba, su madre, no era una dedicada y amorosa esposa y madre, era una asesina que había logrado escapar de la justicia y por eso había abandonado a su hija, intentando defender su ilusión de amor de aquel al que consideraba una amenaza.  
Ahora ella misma estaba en la misma situación que su madre hacía tantos años, pero tenía otra opción para ganarse bien el amor de Taro. Y aunque hasta ese momento se había sentido indiferente hacia sus padres, creía que haciendo las cosas de una forma mucho más limpia, su padre quizá podría tener algo de felicidad. Se lo merecía.

Cambió el foco y cambió de planes. Se puso la piyama y le mandó un mensaje de texto a sus padres para saber como estaban antes de irse a dormir.

_“Todo bien. Te queremos. Cuídate mucho. Esperamos volver pronto, cariño.”_

_“Los quiero”_ replicó.

* * *

 

-¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte, Osana?- inquirió cuando por fin pudo tener un momento con la chica.

-Pues… es que perdí un brazalete de la amistad.- confesó-. Creo que me lo quité cuando iba a clase de gimnasia y no he podido encontrarlo. Significa mucho para mí porque me lo dio Taro cuando estábamos en la escuela primaria.  
Cuando Osana no le hablaba a Taro, era mucho más agradable, pero también más tímida.

-Puedo ayudarte a buscarlo.

-¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias, Yan-chan!

Así pasó cerca de media hora, hasta que al fin encontró la baratija en los cambiadores de la escuela. Era una pulsera hecha de cuentas baratas de plástico, pero el pensar que Taro había hecho algo para alguien le enfermaba porque quería que él hiciera lo mismo por ella. Pero también la enternecía un poco. Poco a poco el mundo gris que tenía antes de que conociera a su amado se estaba llenando de más y más colores.

-¡Gracias por encontrarla, te debo una!- respondió Osana, feliz al volver a ver su preciada posesión.

Ayano se las había arreglado para tomarle una foto a la chica del pelo naranja y la envió a Info-chan, solicitando más datos. En un mensaje de texto le regresó cuanta información tenía a su alcance. Un detalle le llamó la atención, así que volvió a mandarle otro mensaje a la chica.

_“¿Cómo que tiene otro crush aparte de Senpai?”_

_“Cualquier chica inteligente tiene un plan de respaldo en caso de que el primero no funcione ¿Sabes?”_ respondió su informante. La potencial amenaza escolar frunció el ceño ante esa burla a su persona.

_“Dijiste que querías que le hiciera daño a Osana-chan. ¿No?”_

_“En efecto”_

_“Seguiremos en contacto, de cualquier forma”_

Durante el receso, el bibliotecario se sorprendió al ver los libros que se llevó Ayano para leer en su casa. No debía ser más que unos años mayor que Ayano, posiblemente un chico de la universidad local haciendo sus prácticas profesionales, aún así conservaba el mal humor típico de muchos adolescentes.

-Veamos, los sonetos de Shakespeare, una antología de haiku, un libro sobre caligrafía y… un libro de psicología y relaciones humanas. Seguro que tu tarea debe de ser muy rara-. Le entregó los libros tras registrarlos en el sistema-. A entregar el próximo lunes, por favor, y por cada día de retraso son cien yenes.

Empezó justamente por el último libro. Si Osana era de personalidad más bien tsundere, habría que trazar un plan que le permitiera controlar a ambos y como se filtraba la información hasta que finalmente estuvieran juntos. Comenzó rápidamente a escribir en una libreta rosa que había comprado específicamente para la ocasión, ayudada de un lápiz común y corriente. Tras un rato, comenzó a escribir con un lapicero de punta fina.

-¿Yan-chan?- preguntó con timidez Osana a la mañana siguiente, mientras todos acomodaban sus zapatos en sus lockers y comenzaban el chismorreo matutino.- ¿Puedo contarte algo?

-Seguro ¿qué ocurre?

-No aquí, tonta, vamos a otro lado.- la chica de largas coletas bufó.- ¿Vamos a la azotea?

Una oportunidad para estar a solas. Si abría una cierta rejilla del aire acondicionado de la escuela, ahí podría esconder el cadáver de Osana hasta que finalizaran las clases. Además, muchos alumnos llegaban hasta las ocho, por lo que sería más fácil correr hacia los vestidores y cambiarse el uniforme. Pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió.

-Haruto Yuto me mandó una carta ayer, la dejó en mi locker. Una carta de amor, de hecho. La carta al final menciona que acuda a ti para darle mi respuesta.

-¿Y qué le vas a decir? ¿Qué piensas de Yuto-kun?

-Es un año más pequeño que yo, pero… No me desagrada.- confesó.

-¿Entonces a lo mejor le dirías que sí?

-Quizás, pero tendría que conocerlo mejor.- le mostró la carta a Ayano, con caligrafía un poco tosca, como hecha con lápiz normal-. Nadie nunca me había dicho ese tipo de cosas, tan llenas de sentimiento. No he tenido una vida sentimental muy fácil y cuesta mucho volver a confiar en alguien. Había venido a Akademi para estar cerca de Taro, porque él y yo siempre hemos sido muy cercanos ¿Sabes? Pero ahora estoy un poco confundida.

-Yo le diré que te cuide bien. Y si no lo hace… digamos que lo mataría.- le sonrió.

-Eres una buena amiga, Ayano. Gracias.

A la hora del recreo, Yuto fue a buscar a Ayano a su salón y bajaron a platicar a la plazoleta, un poco alejados de la fuente.

-Osana me mandó esta carta. Sinceramente me enterneció mucho porque dice que tiene miedo de confiar en alguien pero dice que quiere conocerme mejor y... no sé, quizá intentar algo.

-¿Y tú qué opinas?

-Osana es bonita. Es amable y se preocupa por los demás, a su manera un poco brusca pero lo hace. Es más grande pero nada se pierde con intentar ¿No?- le mostró también su carta, escrita con una caligrafía más fina, como hecha con lapicero de minas-. Dice aquí que te hablara a ti para darle mi respuesta.

-¿Porqué no la invitas a salir? Aunque supongo que como apenas si se han hablado algunas veces, sería mejor no mencionar sobre las cartas. Nunca, nunca las menciones de nuevo, si sus palabras se quedaron grabadas en tu corazón.

-Tienes razón. Piensas en todo.

Lo mismo le mencionó a Osana y cuando comenzaba uno de los dos a preguntarse si sería lo correcto confesarse, Ayano echaba más leña al fuego, sugiriéndole que le mandara más cartas hasta que el viernes, el mítico cerezo del amor escuchó una confesión de amor que no iba dirigida a Taro.

* * *

 

El lunes siguiente hubiera sido  dulce al ver que ambos chicos ya eran novios. Todos los amigos de Yuto estaban festejando con él y todas las amigas de ella querían conocer el chisme completo de como se habían vuelto pareja, pero ambos coincidían en una cosa: le debían su amor a Ayano. Pronto todas se amontonaron en torno a la chica de oscuros cabellos para pedirle ayuda para encontrar novio, pero los ojos de la casamentera novata estaban puestos en la nueva chica que hablaba con su senpai y le coqueteba, jugando con su cabello, sujeto en dos coletas con tirabuzones, esa era la razón por la que su lunes no era precisamente dulce. Frunció el ceño.  Tenía que acercarse a ella pronto y tomarle una foto, pero, como Taro pasó cerca de Ayano justo en el momento en que estaba por tomar la foto, el artefacto se le había caído, presa de los nervios. No pudo tomarle foto hasta que casi era hora de entrar en su salón, así que no podría tener la información hasta el receso.

Para su suerte, fue su nueva rival quien fue a buscarla justo a esa hora.

-¿Zuka-chan, cierto?- inquirió Ayano, sirviéndose su bento. Era ridículamente sencillo, un contraste con los más elaborados que solían llevar sus compañeras.

-Bueno, escuché lo que hiciste por Osana y por Yuto. Necesito también que me ayudes.

-Eres la presidenta del club de drama, podrías tener a cualquier chico a tus pies- mencionó, intentando engancharla. Revisó su celular para revisar la información que le había mandado Info-chan.

-Bueno, eso es cierto.- meció su cabello hacia atrás, con cierta infantil arrogancia-. Y hay un chico que me gusta, aparte de que es una vergüenza que siendo yo tan popular no haya encontrado aún una pareja.

-Supondré que es Taro Yamada el chico con el que quieres que te ayude, de la clase 3-2, ¿Correcto?

-Eres como una adivina, Aishi-san.

-Soy muy observadora.- restó importancia a sus palabras-.  Pero tienes que pensarlo. Este año presentarán una adaptación de Sueño de una noche de verano, y si mal no intuyo por las máscaras, decidiste que intentaran algo de teatro Takarazuka, ¿no? Tu carrera como actriz apenas empieza y puedes llegar a correr ciertos peligros. Aquí no puede entrar a la ligera sólo el amor por alguien. Necesitas a alguien que no sólo tenga una fortaleza de espíritu similar a la tuya, Zuka-chan. Si vas a llegar a ser idol, incluso, requerirás a alguien con fuerza física, porque vas a correr muchos peligros. Te admiro mucho, aún si no estoy en tu club, y tengo pesadillas cada noche de pensar que podrías sufrir un destino como el de esa pobre chica a la cual un fan la…

-¡Calla, Aishi-san!- la jefa de club se abrazó a sí misma, consternada al recordar esa nota.- Tienes razón.

-Por supuesto que la tengo. Quizá para la tarde haya encontrado a alguien más apropiado para ti, tranquila.

-Pero aún así quiero a Taro-kun.

-Bueno… como alguien me dijo una vez, una chica que se precie de ser inteligente debe mantener dos vías abiertas en el amor. Podemos intentar mandarle cartas a ambos.

En el caso de Taro, dichas cartas jamás llegaron. Ayano se las arregló muy bien para convencer a uno de los chicos del club de artes marciales para que saliera con Zuka.

 _“Bien dicen, cría fama y échate a dormir. Muy inteligente el preferir ser casamentera a simplemente desatar una carnicería en la escuela”._ Info-chan le mandó un mensaje a Ayano aquella tarde. _“No es lo que esperaba, pero el hecho de que haya parejas en la escuela aumenta las posibilidades de muchos negocios que puedo hacer”._

* * *

 

Al lunes siguiente todos volvían a celebrar el triunfo de la joven casamentera.

-¡Lo ha hecho de nuevo!- celebró Saki Miyu, con pequeños aplausos.- ¡Una nueva pareja se ha formado!

-Si esto sigue así, para fines del año escolar tas ya habremos encontrado un novio ¿No, Ayano?- se burló Yuna con afecto.

-Bah, les doy dos semanas a que rompen.- Yui rodó los ojos.- O dos meses a que se embarazan.

-Eres algo así como la Afrodita del instituto.- señaló Mei.- Bueno, más bien Anteros, uno de sus hijos.

-¿No sería Cupido?- le quiso rectificar Saki.

-No. Cupido es el que se encarga de que las cosas salgan mal, si te encomiendas a Anteros, en cambio, hará que las cosas salgan bien o vengará tu amor si no es correspondido.- respondió Mei.- Tenemos ya nuestro panteón de Dioses aquí en la escuela. Aquí está nuestra Afrodita, Oka podría ser una de las parcas, Zuka es obviamente una musa, Melpómene,  Amai podría ser Vesta, Haruka, la líder del club de natación, podría ser Poseidón pero en mujer... 

-Qué interesante- Ayano continuó mirando a la distancia, ignorando a la friki de la mitología, que intentaba desesperadamente llamar su atención, sin mucho éxito, ya que realmente quería ser la siguiente en recibir la bendición de su falsa diosa, quien estaba más ocupada analizando a una chica con delantal color rosa estaba hablando con el amado senpai de la casamentera. Esta vez logró sacarle otra foto, pero la respuesta de Info-chan fue burlona.

_“Veamos cómo te las arreglas ahora sin la información del otro crush de tu rival de esta semana. Si lo logras, volveré a pasarte la información completa”_

Una vez más no tuvo ni siquiera que moverse. La tierna jefa del club de cocina, Amai Mafin, la buscó y le confesó su amor por Taro. Ayano optó por mentirle y mencionarle que era muy difícil que su chico aceptara sus sentimientos en sólo una semana, pero que si quería intentarlo le ayudaría.

-Igual, intentaré pensar en alguien más para ti. No creo que Taro y tú harían tan buena pareja, créeme. Pero si realmente lo quieres, haré que espere dos semanas soltero hasta que te ganes su corazón.

-Oh, vaya- pareció entristecerse al pensar que su amor no sería correspondido-. Supongo que debo de hacerle caso a la Afrodita de la escuela, tú pareces saberlo todo de todos. ¡De acuerdo! Esperaré a tu respuesta.

Cuando Ayano iba de regreso a su casa, aún barajaba los posibles candidatos alternativos para Amai. La alternativa que más se le antojaba era emparejarla con Budo Masuta. Todo el mundo sabía que las chicas dulces necesitaban un novio rudo y los rudos de corazón heroico siempre necesitaban de una chica que les consintiera y se volviera su ridícula debilidad.

Y casi como si lo hubiera invocado, el líder del club de artes marciales estaba esperándola afuera de su casa, parado con su típica pose de héroe de acción.

-Hablando del diablo. O más bien, pensando en el diablo- le saludó.- ¿Qué sucede, Budo-senpai?

-Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo, Yan-chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si bien sabemos que desatar la violencia en la escuela tiene consecuencias (expulsión, ganarte enemigos o testigos que no confesarán nunca lo que vieron -por ser "malvados" o "cobardes" según el juego-), supuse que pasaría lo contrario con un método de eliminación más... amable subiría la reputación de Ayano y posiblemente no sería necesario repetir la mecánica de hacer que confíen en tí. Simplemente tus rivales acudirían a tí para ser saboteadas en su amor por Taro. Aunque puede ser más por añadirle algo de realismo a la historia, es posible que en el juego SÍ sea necesario repetir la mecánica. No sé, no soy Yanderedev.
> 
> *Info-chan, siendo Info-chan, no iba a dejarle las cosas fáciles dos veces a Ayano. Recordemos que su motivación original es ver una masacre en la escuela y si esta no hace caso, puede llegar a forzarla a que finalmente cambie de métodos. O quizá cambie de posible asesino del hacha. Después de todo, que el juego se llame "Yandere simulator" NO implica que el asesino del hacha sea Ayano. Al menos no en este fanfic.
> 
> *No quise ponerle el "¡Baaaaka!" a Osana. Se me hace muy weaboo en un fanfic, al menos para mí y mis trabajos. Si una palabra tiene traducción al español -al menos aproximada y no larga como "superior" como es el caso de "senpai"-, pues se pone en español. Pero como digo, es cuestión de gustos.
> 
> *Sí, hay un caso de una idol que fue asesinada por uno de sus fans. ¿Qué rayos, Japón?
> 
> *Ya sé que es un poco... ¿machista? el razonamiento de Ayano de porqué le conviene emparejar a Budo con Amai, pero así es el cliché y los clichés funcional, al menos a nivel narrativo y eso es lo único con lo que cuenta Ayano para lograr su objetivo, con clichés. 
> 
> *Por cierto, el nombre de la jefa del club de natación es referencia a otro anime. A ver quién adivina.


	2. Escuché que el amor salvaría al mundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Habrá Ayano tenido antes un cliente más difícil?

-He estado escuchando lo que has hecho en la escuela.- mencionó Budo. Se veía algo nervioso.

-Oh, no hagas caso a los rumores, seguro ya inventaron que llevo muchas más parejas de las que realmente he formado.- Ayano sacudió la cabeza.- En realidad sólo lo hago porque veo a dos personas a las que me gustaría que estuvieran juntos. Me gusta ver feliz a la gente.

-Sí, por eso pensé que quizá podrías ayudarme pero no quiero que nos veamos en la escuela, porque el club ocupa mucho tiempo de mi día.- se rascó la nuca, pensativo.- ¿Tienen algún problema en tu casa si llegaras algo tarde? Para vernos después.

-Mis padres no están, así que podría llegar a la hora que quiero. Es sólo que no me gusta desvelarme, porque luego me cuesta concentrarme en clases.

-No ocuparé mucho de tu tiempo si nos vemos al salir de la escuela.- intentó ponerle ojitos tiernos, pero era tan cómico ver a alguien tan rudo como el jefe del club de artes marciales hacer eso que ni siquiera alguien como la casamentera pudo evitar reír.

-Sólo si no vuelves a poner esos ojos.

-¡Pero te convencí!

-Porque te ves hilarante.- Ayano dejó de reírse, con mucho esfuerzo.- De acuerdo. Que descanses, Budo-senpai.

-Buenas noches, Yan-chan.

Si Ayano hubiera querido que las cosas le resultaran más fáciles, aún sin Info-chan y su perturbador sistema de moneda, no hubiera podido pedir más.  
Si Budo hubiera querido que las cosas le resultaran más fáciles, no hubiera podido pedir más.

* * *

 

Entre el final de las clases normales y el final de las horas de club mediaban dos horas y media. Así que la casamentera había optado por pedirle a Amai Mafin que le permitiera pasar el rato en su club, para asegurarse de que no estaba planteando irse por Taro.

-Intenté terminar la práctica antes- se disculpó Budo, sin saber si la inexpresividad de Ayano se debía al fastidio de esperar o simplemente no sabía hacer otra cara.- Pero supongo que me dejé llevar con la emoción.

-Realmente te gusta lo que haces ¿no?- replicó, con voz monótona.

-¡Sí! ¡No tienes idea de lo increíble que es sentir la fuerza recorriendo tu cuerpo!- lanzó unos entusiastas puñetazos al aire-.

-No me aburrí realmente, Amai-chan me pidió ayuda para encontrar novio, así que decidí pasar el rato en su club.- comentó la casamentera-. Terminó convirtiéndose en algo así como una reunión para decidir qué chico le convenía más.

-He tratado a Amai algunas veces, parece ser una chica muy linda. Seguro que harás un buen trabajo encontrándole novio. En fin ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro. ¿A dónde?

-¿Quieres ir por un helado? Abrieron un local nuevo en el centro.- ofreció el chico.

-Seguro. No nos tomará mucho tiempo lo que queremos hacer.

El susodicho local estaba lleno de luces brillantes en el techo, los cuales hacían parecer aún más irritantes a la vista los colores neón presentes en los muebles y las paredes. Detrás de los empleados se podía ver un enorme letrero donde estaban presentes todos los sabores que se vendían ahí.

-Su slogan no miente.- mencionó Ayano, sin que su expresión variara un ápice.- “La casa de todos los sabores de helado”.

-¿Cuál quieres? Yo invito.- se acercó a la barra-. Yo quiero uno de chocolate con fresa. ¿Y tú?

-Pensé que intentarías el de curry o el de anguila.- comentó su acompañante.

-Prefiero los clásicos.

-Supongo que yo pediré uno de vainilla. Con cobertura de chocolate.

De verdad que Ayano era muy clásica. Budo había estado intentando hacerse el elegante al no pedir algo extraño, como normalmente lo haría un chico de su edad, así que decidió hacer más divertidas las cosas.

-¿Podemos pedirte pruebas de otros helados?- se arriesgó a preguntar.

-Claro, sin ningún costo.- respondió la empleada sin que su sonrisa se le borrara de la cara. Trece sabores después y la pobre chica estaba arrepintiéndose de no haberles dicho que les cobraría.

-Esto es lo más repugnante que he probado- se rio Ayano, tras haber probado una nieve sabor carbón.

-La de camarón gana y por mucho.

Entre risas y tras haberle dejado un pago extra a la empleada, como compensación por su juego, ambos tomaron una mesa. Posiblemente luego esa empleada sugeriría a su jefe que banearan a los dos adolescentes de su tienda.

-¿Qué es realmente lo que buscas en una novia? Ya poniéndonos serios.-  Ayano comenzó a comer del vasito de helado, con cuidado de no mancharse. Budo jugueteó con su cuchara por un buen rato, pensativo.

-Quiero alguien con quién poder compartir una buena tarde o un mal día, pero que esté siempre para mí.- explicó.

-¿Alguna preferencia física?

-¿Cómo, no requieres saber más?- interrumpió Budo. Luego miró la hora-. Creo que se te hará tarde si seguimos aquí, son más de las ocho de la noche. Te acompaño de regreso a tu casa.

En el camino, por más que Ayano se enfrascó en intentar sacarle más datos que le permitieran comprobar que Budo era el candidato ideal para Amai, este permanecía más entretenido platicando con ella de cualquier otra cosa, sin lograr obtener más información de ella.

-No tengo ninguna preferencia en específico. Creo que lo único que he cantado son las canciones que te enseñan en la escuela.

-¿Nunca escuchaste nada de X Japan, en serio? Tus padres sin duda deben de ser estrictos con la música. Y la televisión, los libros y demás como para que realmente no sepas qué te gusta.

-Bueno… La verdad es que me gustó mucho el helado de melón que probé en la nevería.- confesó Ayano-. Casi siempre he pedido el de Vainilla porque es un sabor muy neutro.

-Te dejo aquí, entonces. Te seguiré viendo esta semana. Cuando esté en mi casa te pasaré links para que oigas las bandas que te dije, no en la noche pero cuando quieras, quizá en la mañana.

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Budo-senpai.

Al volver a su casa lo recibió su madre, un poco preocupada.

-¿Porqué tardaste tanto en volver, cariño?- le tocó las mejillas- Estás un poco caliente y sonrojado ¿No tendrás fiebre?

-No, fui a acompañar a una compañera a su casa, como está sola por ahora quise asegurarme de que está bien.- apartó las manos de su madre.- Y pues nos fuimos platicando.

-¡Ese es mi hijo! Tan caballeroso.- aplaudió su padre. En físico ambos eran iguales, exceptuando las arrugas que ya surcaban la cara del señor Masuta.

-Pero por lo menos llama si vas a llegar más tarde, Budo.- le entregó algunos platos, haciéndole señas para que se sentara a cenar.

-Entonces voy a llegar tarde por varios días, porque voy a seguirla acompañando a su casa.

A la mesa, aparte de los padres, se sentó una niña, la hermana menor del chico, posiblemente de apenas unos ocho años de edad.

-¿Y es bonita esa chica a la que acompañas a casa?- preguntó con inocencia.

-Es muy bonita. Aunque es… rara. Es como si nada le gustara.- sin darse cuenta, Budo estaba masticando los palillos mientras hablaba.- O quizá es muy tímida como para decirme qué le gusta. A ella le gusta hacer parejitas con nuestros compañeros y parece que puede platicar de todo con todo el mundo, menos conmigo.

-¡Quién sabe y a lo mejor tú también le gustas!- comentó la mamá, sonriendo-. Sé que sin duda lograrás hacer que confíe en ti, eres un chico muy responsable y educado. ¡Ay, no puedo esperar a que mi niño tenga una novia!

-Si me sigues diciendo “tu niño” es posible que eso no ocurra pronto, mamá.

* * *

 

El resto de la semana ocurrieron cosas similares. Si no se habían ido a tomar un café, iban por unas crepas o al karaoke. Ayano difícilmente lograba hacer que Budo se interesara en Amai. En cambio, este no podía dejar de mirar la cara de ella al probar algo nuevo. Era como el primer día de la primavera luego de un largo y frío invierno.

-¿Ves? Este grupo, aunque es de música mucho más fuerte, tiene mejor manejo de las armonías.- le explicó, tras quitarle los audífonos en una tienda de música.- Aunque no importa cuanto busques, les encanta tratar temas un poco escabrosos.

-Quién diría que el maestro de las artes marciales es también un apasionado de la música visual kei.-comentó la casamentera.- Pero sigues sin decirme qué tipos de chicas te llaman la atención.

-Bueno, me gustan las chicas de cabello oscuro, responsables y educadas.- confesó al fin Budo.

-¿Y tenías que decírmelo ya en viernes?- suspiró Ayano, un poco molesta.

-¿Porqué? ¿Ya encontraste un chico para Amai-chan? Sería una pena, ella de verdad es preciosa y muy agradable. Y sin duda una esposa perfecta para un chico que quiera un hogar tradicional.- comentó de forma burlona, mientras caminaban de regreso a su casa.

-¿Tú no quieres eso, acaso? Cuando hablaste de tu mamá mencionaste que es todo el ideal de una Yamato Nadeshiko.

-Quizá funcionó para mi padre, pero las mentalidades cambian. ¿Y con quién emparejaste a Amai-chan?

-Es muy compasiva. En general no importaba con quién la pusiera- suspiró-. Siempre y cuando viera que es capaz de replicar ese mismo sentimiento, no importa lo demás. Si he de ser sincera, intentaba que tú te interesaras por ella. Creo que te juzgué mal.

-En combate, juzgar mal al enemigo puede costarte la victoria.

-Sí, sí. Esto no es tu hora de club como para que digas esas cosas, Budo. Pero me pediste que te encontrara una novia y voy a hacerlo, sin importar cuantas semanas me tome, porque lo prometí.

-Tú tómate tu tiempo. Si yo encuentro a una chica que me interese mientras tanto….

-Me dices y yo veré qué puedo hacer. Exacto- la casamentera parecía cansada emocionalmente, como si estuviera haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no ahorcarlo. Sin embargo, a su compañero pareció no importarle eso.

-Entonces, buenas noches, Yan-chan.

Sin darse cuenta, habían llegado ya a la casa de ella. Budo deseaba que el camino fuera más largo, para pasar un poco de más tiempo juntos.

-Mi mochila. La traes cargando desde que estábamos en la tienda de discos.- pidió Ayano, extendiendo su mano. Él obedeció, un poco sonrojado.

-Cierto. Nos veremos el lunes, supongo. Espero que para entonces ya hayas elegido a tu banda favorita.

-Quizás. Hasta el lunes, Budo-senpai.

Al volver a su casa, se percató de que algo del perfume de Ayano se había quedado impregnado en su ropa, gracias a la mochila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por más que pensé qué sabor de helado sería como el más "varonil", no logré dar con alguno. Incluso me enteré que hay un helado sabor nopal. Quién lo diría.


	3. Todos odian la soledad

_“Estoy sorprendida de que lo lograras. Quizá te subestimé. En fin, esta es tu nueva rival y su información completa, tal como lo prometí. Buena suerte”_

Ayano recibió el mensaje mientras estaba terminando de sujetarse el cabello en su típica coleta. Sonrió con satisfacción al comprobar que sus rivales continuaban teniendo una fuerza física que ella aún podía superar, en caso de que siguieran aún muy convencidas de ir tras Taro.

Haruka Mizuno era la rival de esta semana. Posiblemente le sería más fácil emparejarla con Budo ahora. Pero comenzaba a notar cierto patrón en sus rivales, ya que si Osana apenas si podía cargar algo más que su mochila, Zuka prefería hacer que otros cargaran los suyo y Amai con toda calma cargaba hasta diez kilos de ingredientes, Haruka soportaba muy bien ir todos los días al entrenamiento de Natación con la maestra Kyoshi, quien incluso les hacía entrenar con pesas.  
Si las cosas continuaban así y ella no era capaz de aumentar su propia fuerza física, cuando llegara una rival que fuera difícil de eliminar con simplemente emparejarla o incluso si tenía que enfrentarse a alguien con fuerza bruta, sin duda saldría perdiendo.

Estaba distraída pensando en ello hasta que Budo apareció y la saludó, mientras se cambiaba los zapatos. Y ahí el foco se le prendió.

-No tardarán en llegar tus adoradoras, Afrodita.

-Veremos si por fin esta semana te encuentro una novia, Budo-senpai.- carraspeó-. Me preguntaba si aún sin ser miembro del club puedo ir de vez en cuando a entrenar o algo así.

-Claro, siempre nos emociona tener gente de fuera con nosotros.

-Pensaba  que sería aún mejor si puedo verte en tu ambiente. Quizá te he juzgado mal y por eso no he podido encontrar a alguien para ti.

Haruka también fue a buscar a Ayano para pedirle ayuda con su amor por Taro. Nuevas promesas fueron hechas por la casamentera y muy confiada, continuó con su día, pensando que por fin podrían terminar sus extrañas salidas con el líder del club de artes marciales, ya que el otro crush de la líder del club de natación era Budo. Incluso cuando lo observó entrenando se convenció de que era la mejor opción para él: ambos eran de espíritu enérgico y muy apasionados de lo que hacían.

-Creo que yo te subestimé, Yan-chan- se río Budo al terminar la práctica-. Eres bastante más fuerte de lo que supuse. Si te unieras al club, tendría una digna sucesora como líder.

-Quizá lo considere, senpai.- habló la chica desde el vestidor en el club.- Por cierto ¿Qué opinas de Haruka Mizuno?

-Es bonita, pero un poco ruda. Una vez quiso retarme a un duelo de resistencia diciendo que es más difícil la natación que  las artes marciales, porque el agua te impone un cierto peso y así.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Nunca le respondí a su reto. Simplemente me pareció sin base alguna su desafío y decliné.

-Pero ¿se han seguido hablando?

-Ah sí, a veces, cuando vamos a pedir materiales nuevos al Consejo Estudiantil. Platicamos un poco y bromea sobre ese tonto incidente. Y eso es todo.

-Debería ya de irme. ¡Hasta mañana!

Gracias a que Taro iba al club de jardinería, podía seguirlo hasta su casa los días que Budo no la entretenía de más al finalizar las clases. Y todo hubiera seguido normal de no ser que al volver a su casa, su cliente más difícil estaba esperándola.

-Se te cayó esto en el club, así que vine a traértela.

El chico sacó de su mochila la libretita rosa que usaba Ayano para planificar sus jugadas como casamentera.

-Muchas gracias. ¿Porqué no pasas y tomas algo, ya que te tomaste la molestia de venir?

La casa por dentro era de lo más normal. Muros pintados en un color cálido pero elegante, muebles confortables. La sala, la cocina y el comedor eran una misma estancia, apenas dividida por el acomodo de los muebles.

-Wow. Linda casa, Yan-chan. ¿Tú te encargas de todo ahora que no están tus padres?

-Así es. Tengo agua, jugo, leche y refresco.

Budo sopló sus flequillos, con cierta timidez.

-¿Y si pedimos de comer? Tengo algo de hambre y va a tomarme tiempo llegar de vuelta a mi casa. ¡Posiblemente me desmayaré si no como algo!

-Sé cocinar, no dudes de mis habilidades.- sacó una tabla de picar y un gran cuchillo.  En pocos instantes ya tenía preparada una sopa con fideos.

-Oye, no quería ponerte a trabajar. Por eso sugerí pedir comida.

-¡Ahora te comes lo que hice!- Ayano aún sujetaba el cuchillo cuando respondió eso. El pobre maestro de las artes marciales sintió un escalofrío al verla así, ya que su tono de voz tampoco fue muy amigable.

-S-sí, señora.

-Así me gusta- soltó el cuchillo. Sus gestos y voz se volvieron más amables- ¡Bueno, esto estará listo pronto, así que mejor ve poniendo la mesa!

Un poco intimidado aún por la chica, Budo colocó todo en perfecto orden, mirando ocasionalmente sobre su hombro. Sin embargo, Ayano sólo se limitó a poner preparar el arroz y algo de té para los dos. Luego los dos comieron en paz, platicando.

-No dudaba de que supieras cocinar. Pero no esperaba que fuera tan bien.- comentó el inesperado invitado.- ¿Siempre cenas sola?

-Desde que mis padres se fueron, sí. Me he acostumbrado, creo. No hablaban mucho cuando estaban aquí, de todos modos, así que no es muy distinto.- Ayano se sirvió otro tazón de arroz.

-Debe de ser muy difícil estar sola.

-Me las arreglo.

-No. Quiero decir, raras veces hablas con alguien y si intento saber si tienes amigas o algo, casi nadie sabe decirme nada de ti, fuera de que vas a la escuela, que tus padres trabajan en una oficina y tu nombre. Estás totalmente sola, Yan-chan. Todos odian la soledad.

La chica dejó caer sus palillos, desprevenida con las palabras de su acompañante.

-Yo no soy todos. Sólo quiero una vida normal y una noche normal, no una plática existencialista, Budo-senpai.- suspiró y dejó de lado su tazón de arroz.- Pudiste haberme dado la libreta mañana, no es algo que necesite con urgencia. ¿Por qué te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta acá?

Budo tenía la guardia baja, así que no supo qué responder por varios segundos.

-Disfruto mucho tu presencia, es todo. Para mí eres una muy buena amiga y me importas mucho.- se sonrojó hasta las orejas y tuvo que girar la cara en lo que recobraba el control de su persona.- Está bien si no me respondes o si no sientes lo mismo, yo sé que eres muy reservada. Lamento si te he importunado con mi presencia.

-Está bien. Supongo que necesito también algo de compañía mientras mis padres no estén aquí.- fue su contestación, con una pequeña sonrisa. Decidió cambiar de tema al darse cuenta de lo extraño que el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse- Por cierto, me gustó mucho la última banda que me pasaste, tenías razón en que me iba a gustar, por sus letras más que nada.

La cara del chico se iluminó. Y así continuaron hablando de música hasta que él regresó a su casa, un poco entrada la noche, tras ayudarle a ordenar todo lo de la cena. Ayano se sorprendió a sí misma cantando alguna de las canciones que él le había recomendado escuchar y luego murmuró algo para sí misma, mientras se ponía la piyama.

-Quizá deberíamos intentarlo.

 Se miró al espejo, confundida con sus propias palabras. Lo que él le había dicho continuaba resonando en su cabeza. ¿De verdad él la veía sólo como una amiga?

Sintió un vacío en el estómago de pensar que en realidad estuviera siendo sincero, que él en realidad no tuviera un flechazo demasiado evidente con ella. Miró al santuario de su amado senpai, como si él le pudiera dar una respuesta a lo que pensaba.

-Él debe ser para Haruka- se repitió, para recordar el plan-. Y luego todo esto terminará. No más salidas, no más cenas como estas, no más canciones en mi perfil en Facebook.

Eso no la hizo sentir mejor. Todo el esfuerzo que había estado haciendo para poder tener a Taro a su lado y de pronto Budo le había cambiado los planes. Las emociones que había comenzado a conocer eran ahora tantas que no podía distinguirlas. Estaba enojada consigo misma por no poder ser tan consecuente en su pensamiento como en sus acciones, estaba confundida por lo que su compañero hacía por ella todo el tiempo y al mismo tiempo le causaba algo de ilusión pensar que quizá él se sentiría igual respecto a ella.

Lo soñó aquella noche, no debajo del mítico cerezo, sino ambos en un puente sobre el río que decían que le traía la buena suerte a los novios. La luna llena los iluminaba y él le sonreía con la misma confianza de siempre, pero su mirada era distinta, con una calidez que no había conocido nunca. Budo tomó su mano. Entonces sonó la alarma

Al despertar, su corazón latía con fuerza y se sentía aún sonrojada. No pudo ni verlo en la escuela con tranquilidad porque otra vez sentía que se le escaparía el corazón por la garganta si abría la boca, pero no le resultó difícil mantener una conversación con él, con perfecta naturalidad. En cambio, si pasaba al lado de Taro, apenas si se sonrojó un poco. Incluso se sintió capaz de darle la hora cuando se lo pidió.

Con lo que no contaba Ayano era que alguien le mandó un mensaje de texto a Taro Yamada. Y él replicó a ese mensaje.

_“¿Y por qué me mandas su información? Yo no te pedí nada”_

“ _Creo que no leíste bien lo que te mandé. Escuché que le comentaste a Osana que sentías que alguien te seguía a casa”_ insistió Info-chan. _“Es ella. Ayano Aishi”_

_“¿La Afrodita de la escuela?”_

_“Alguien tenía que hacerla caer ¿No crees? Qué suerte tienes”_

_“Quizás.”_

Taro miró atentamente la foto de la casamentera. Sí, en definitiva era bonita. Y si le gustaba formar parejas, sin duda era una persona bondadosa y dulce.  Pero también el hecho de que le siguiera siempre de regreso a su casa significaba que era muy tímida.

Decidió sólo pensar que era un dato curioso que le pasaba la dueña del mercado negro escolar y seguir adelante. Pero como pudo comprobar luego, una información así era imposible de olvidar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si alguien me ayudara a traducir al inglés quizá me daría menos flojera continuar escribiendo. Pero ñeh, me encanta sufrir.
> 
> Quienes me siguen en tumblr o mi página de facebook (Un cuento friki) habrán reconocido la escena del sueño.


	4. ¿Algún día estaremos juntos?

-¿De nuevo fuiste con esa chica?- preguntó la madre de Budo al verlo llegar. La hermanita menor estaba ya dormida plácidamente.

-Está sola, mamá. Creí que necesitaría algo de compañía y por eso me quedé a cenar con ella.- se excusó.

-Eres muy lindo por hacer eso pero quizá crees que puedes cuidarte muy bien de noche. Preferiría no te arriesgaras tanto.- suspiró la pobre mujer-. ¿Si la invitas mejor a cenar? Incluso podría quedarse aquí si se le hace tarde.

-Pronto, mamá.

Budo simplemente se quitó el uniforme escolar y preparó el que usaría al día siguiente, luego se tiró en su cama, mirando el techo. Hasta el momento en que Ayano le había dicho que a ella no le importaba estar sola no se había preguntado si no había estado incomodándola con tantas salidas espontáneas, quitándole su tiempo. Ella accedía quizá por amabilidad.

-Soy tan tonto- murmuró para sí mismo.- ¿Qué tal si me ve sólo como una molestia?

Así que, aunque le dolía tan sólo pensar en dejar de verla, se limitó el resto de la semana a saludarla solamente si la encontraba en los casilleros o en los pasillos, nada de invitarla a una nueva tienda o ponerle música en su muro. Conforme los días pasaban sentía que apenas si podía respirar cada vez que pensaba en la chica solitaria y veía en ella una mezcla de desconcierto y dolor.  El viernes lo detuvo por el brazo, en el pasillo.

-¿Fue algo que dije en la cena, acaso?- inquirió Ayano.

-No, es sólo que… ya no quiero hacerte perder tu tiempo conmigo. Quizá tienes cosas más importantes que hacer- balbució Budo, sorprendido con ese gesto tan espontáneo. Había notado que su extraña amiga, por lo general, parecía tener cada gesto planeado y bajo control.

-Ya no me hablas ni me invitas a alguna de esas tontas salidas que solíamos tener, por eso creí que ahora…

El karateka sintió el frío recorrerle la espalda. Queriendo arreglar las cosas había terminado por herir a quien no quería. Tenía que encontrar una forma rápida de remediarlo.

-Lo siento, Ayano, realmente no quise hacerte esto. ¿Qué te parece si salimos mañana a donde tú quieras?- sonrió, un poco avergonzado.

La chica asintió a eso, sin responder a la sonrisa.

-Vamos al parque de diversiones. Yo te veo allá, frente a la entrada.

-Claro. Nos veremos entonces, Yan-chan.

Cuando ella se hubo ido, Shun estaba a un lado, sonriendo con un poco de maldad.

-Quién diría que Ares logró conquistar a Afrodita.- señaló el chico.

-Pero si es así como va el mito- continuó Mei.

-Oh, cállense.- Budo movió la mano.- Lo más posible es que a ella yo no le interese. Simplemente no quiero que nos llevemos mal.

Saki parpadeó, sorprendida.

-Ayano no se preocupa ni siquiera por si yo le hablo o no.- mencionó la chica de largos cabellos turquesa-. Sé que puedo contar con ella pero que hayas logrado que te dijera que se sentía sola sin ti… es que en serio has logrado capturar su atención Budo. ¡Ay, el mejor chico de la escuela y la más linda! Mañana tienes que estar presentable para ella y ser muy cortés, se lo merece.

 

Debió de haber previsto  lo que harían sus amigos el sábado siguiente. A muy temprana hora aparecieron en la puerta sus compañeros del club de artes marciales, así como las amigas de Ayano.

-Hijo, debiste avisarme que invitaste amigos a la casa- la señora Masuta miró con cierto reproche a su retoño.

-No los invité. ¿Qué hacen aquí todos ustedes?

-¡Vinimos a prepararte para tu cita con Yan-chan!- anunció felizmente Shima. La madre anfitriona abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió extasiada.-

-Hijo, debiste avisarme que tenías una cita.

 Todas las chicas llevaban bolsas en la mano. Los varones, por otro lado, subieron a la segunda planta de la casa, arrastrando a su líder a la ducha. Muy divertidos le gritaban que se tallara en cual o tal lugar porque no sabían como iba a terminar la cita. Luego de eso comenzaron a pelearse sobre cual loción era la más indicada para ella.

-Tiene que oler varonil, a macho pecho peludo- dijo Shun.- Mi elección es la mejor.

-Pero también tiene que cautivarla, si queremos que nuestro líder triunfe.- comentó Yuna. Budo suspiró, hastiado.

-La que uso diario estará bien.- comentó, con firmeza.

-¡Que no!- replicaron todos a coro. Las chicas estaban de espaldas al chico para no verlo en ropa interior. Hasta eso le habían elegido. Tras largas discusiones sobre qué camisa o chaqueta le quedaba mejor, intentaron incluso peinarlo, para descubrir que no había plancha alaciadora o tenaza que pudiera domarlo.

-Ya que eligieron toda mi ropa ¿Puedo al menos llevarme mi banda? Es de la suerte, me la dio mi abuelo cuando concursé en mi primer torneo.

Tuvieron que rendirse ante ese argumento. Al final su ropa era un pantalón café, tipo cargo, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta azul, con remates en amarillo.

-Si Budo logra ganarse el corazón de Yan-chan, habrá valido la pena gastarnos nuestras mesadas en esa ropa.

Budo se enterneció ante esa declaración.

-No sé que haré para compensarles toda esta molestia que se tomaron, chicos. De verdad son los mejores compañeros que se pueden tener.

 

Llegó apenas en tiempo a la cita. Ayano llegó unos minutos más tarde, con un vestido negro con estampados de flores y una chaqueta plateada, además de sus típicas calcetas negras. Llevaba, además un relicario de corazón. Iba maquillada muy levemente. Al chico se le detuvo el corazón de verla llegar tan bien vestida.

-Normalmente no me visto así. Es sólo que Musume, Saki y Kokona aparecieron en mi puerta… y me hicieron vestirme así.- sopló a sus flequillos, un poco exasperada.

-Me pasó lo mismo. Pero creo que te ves bien.

Si Budo se hubiera dado cuenta de que los estaban espiando, podría haber escuchado a una de las amigas de Ayano quejarse de que ella merecía un mejor cumplido que “te ves bien”.

-O sea, pudo decir que se veía divina ¿No, wey?- murmuró Musume, rodando los ojos.

-Es raro verte sin el uniforme de la escuela o el de entrenamiento, pero también creo que te ves bien.

Y ahora todo el club de artes marciales rodó los ojos.

El primer juego al que se subieron fue una montaña rusa. Budo se negó en principio pero al terminar el recorrido quería subirse tres veces más. Se detuvieron un momento a platicar y comer algunos algodones de azúcar y continuar paseando en los juegos.

Encontraron un puesto de juegos de azar. En este caso, se trataba de lanzar anillos a unas botellas. Si lograba atinarle a las que estuvieran más lejos, podría llevarse un peluche.

-Es tan cursi, Budo-senpai- rezongó Ayano. Aún así este pagó, intentó y perdió.

-Tú no podrías hacerlo mejor.- y le sacó la lengua.

-¿Quieres ver que sí?- la chica arqueó la ceja. Pagó y los tres anillos cayeron al final de la hilera.

-¿Qué premio le dará la señorita a su novio?- preguntó el encargado. Budo se sonrojó cuando el encargado dijo eso, a diferencia de Ayano, cuya cara permanecía inexpresiva.

-Deme el mono.- y recibió su recompensa para luego entregársela a su amigo-. Senpai, esto te hace la chica entre nosotros dos.

Herido en su orgullo, el chico volvió a pagar por otra ronda de aros y esta vez ganó un gato para su acompañante.

-Hasta tiene tu misma cara, Yan-chan- mencionó al entregarle el premio.- Ahora estamos a mano.

Tras eso  encontraron una cabina de fotos y decidieron hacer una competencia de caras tontas.

 Al caer la tarde, se subieron a una rueda de la fortuna.

-Cuando era niño, me encantaba subir a este juego. Sentía como si el mundo fuera mío desde lo alto.- comentó Budo, al llegar a lo más alto.

-Realmente nunca fui aficionada a los juegos de parque de diversiones.- respondió Ayano.- Vine muchas veces antes, con mis padres, pero es como si me subiera por primera vez.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos. El resplandor anaranjado del ocaso le daba un brillo especial a sus miradas, casi como de película o de anime romántico. El espacio entre ambos comenzaba a volverse más corto. Budo pudo notar las delicadas notas de flores del perfume de ella y el olor del brillo para labios que llevaba. Casi podía saborearlo cuando el juego se detuvo y tuvieron que bajar. Sólo les quedaba ver el desfile de carrozas que se hacía en el parque, junto con el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Ambos decidieron verlo desde un puente que se ubicaba un poco más arriba de la calle por donde pasaría el desfile.

-Es como si viera todo por primera vez- volvió a comentar la chica, apoyada sobre el barandal del puente. Budo puso su mano sobre la de ella, provocando que le mirara con sorpresa. Había llegado la hora de ser más valiente que nunca.

-Realmente te invitaba a salir porque desde que te vi por primera vez me llamaste la atención, Yan-chan, tu forma de ser con los demás, siempre intentando ayudarlos, incluso con su vida amorosa.  Y al final terminé enamorándome de ti, aunque eso no fue muy difícil, si he de decirlo.

A Ayano le temblaban los labios al escuchar esa confesión.

-No te merezco, Budo-senpai.- apartó su mano de la de él, más que con timidez, con desconcierto.- Quiero decir, no soy realmente lo que tú crees que soy.

El chico parpadeó, un poco herido por esas palabras.

-¿Qué?

-Todo lo que he hecho fue para evitar que Amai, Zuka, Haruka y Osana se quedaran con Taro Yamada, un chico de tu clase. Yo… yo soy en realidad una persona terrible, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad las hubiera matado de formas horribles. Y no es como que no haya formas: en la escuela es fácil conseguir una sierra y desmembrarlas mientras están vivas o envenenarlas, por ejemplo. Pero decidí no hacerlo luego de enterarme de lo que mi madre hizo en el pasado con tal de quedarse con mi padre. Y mi abuela antes que ella. Posiblemente todo mi linaje sea así. Quise hacer algo distinto desde el momento en que conocía Taro-senpai. Y entonces llegaste tú y tus tontas citas y…- se mordió el labio-. Todo lo que hice y al final resulta que terminé frente a la pared equivocada.

Ayano parecía estar muy conflictuada consigo misma.

-¿Entonces te gusta Taro?- su voz sonó suave, tratando de no asustarla.

-No. Yo creí que lo amaba pero no es así. Lo que siento por ti es distinto a lo que sentí por él. Pensé en algún momento que me rechazarías si te contaba mi verdadera naturaleza, tenía miedo de que supieras quién soy, pero al final resultó más fácil de lo que creí el decírtelo todo. En cambio a Taro no puedo ni verlo porque se me olvida todo, no puedo ser yo junto a él. Sólo me siento mal conmigo misma por no haber podido cumplir mi plan después de todo, aunque no está tan mal este cambio.

Budo la abrazó y ella replicó el gesto, temblando los dos ante la cercanía del otro. Se separaron un poco, para poderse ver mejor las caras, ambos sonrojados.

-¿Puedo…?- susurró. Ayano asintió lentamente. Finalmente la besó con suavidad, por apenas unos segundos, disfrutando el momento. Y muy a tono con el ambiente, los fuegos artificiales aparecieron en el cielo, mientras los amigos metiches de ambos, que veían la escena desde lejos, festejaban.

Ambos supieron en ese momento que, mientras tuvieran vida, jamás olvidarían ese momento en que se volvieron novios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy lindo todo. Pero este es el inicio del fin.
> 
> ¡No diré más!

**Author's Note:**

> *El Método de eliminación Matchmaking no estaba implementado cuando comencé a escribir este fanfic, así que la dinámica que aquí se sigue -al menos con Osana y Yuto (hacer un favor para que confíen en tí, las cartas y hablar con ambos hasta que la rival declare su amor a su segundo tren)- es totalmente mía.  
> 


End file.
